


Someday, Right Now

by Plenicelune



Series: Vignettes of Someday [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plenicelune/pseuds/Plenicelune
Summary: By the time Luke returns to the living room, bringing with him painkillers, the younger Ryan is gone.





	Someday, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ohmtoonz keeps me going but this is entirely a work of fiction and I'm happy wherever they are happy. No beta.

By the time Luke returns to the living room, bringing with him painkillers, the younger Ryan is gone.

“Oh,” Luke says, disappointed. He’s really hoping that he can bring together the older and younger Ryan for some more clarity talk.

He hears a car park in the driveway, the sound of car doors slamming. There are two sets of footsteps, one slow and steady, while the other one quick and nimble.

“Daddy!” A young voice calls out at the same time another asks, “Toonzy?”

“In here, baby!” Luke replies back.

Luke glances back at the couch. There are creases on them, signifying the last traces of the younger Ryan before he disappeared.

Ash bumps into his legs, hugging them tight. “I missed you Daddy!”

Luke laughs, before bending down to pick him up. “And I missed you too my big boy.”

Luke kisses Ash on the cheek. Luke looks up from his son in his arms to see Ryan, his Ryan, approaching him.

His Ryan has aged beautifully over the years. Grey hairs start to mix in with his brown locks, and his laugh lines are getting more prominent near his eyes and on his cheeks. Luke always loves tracing them all with his fingers, every wrinkle and every crease, whenever Ryan is still asleep, or just on quiet moments where all they need is each other.

Both of them smile.

“Hey handsome,” Ryan says. He settles on his tiptoes to kiss Luke on the lips, squishing Ash between them, who just giggles.

When they parted, Luke leans down to Ryan.

“Hey Ry,” Luke whispers on his ear, “it finally happened.”

There’s confusion on Ryan’s face at first, before clarity takes over.

“Oh. How is it?” Ryan asks. There’s excitement in his tone.

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” Ash wiggles in Luke’s arms, so he set him back down. Ash runs off towards the stairs and up to his room.

"Poor guy though," Ryan shakes his head. "He must have been really overwhelmed. I remembered how I was."

He grabs Ryan by his waist and kisses him full on. Ryan loses his balance and together they topple on the couch, laughing.

“That is true, although I believe I did good at convincing you to join the dark side.” Luke says in between open-mouthed kisses.

Ryan giggles, pulling away from Luke just so he can see him roll his eyes at Luke. “What, you want a prize for that?”

“No need to,” Luke shakes his head. He leans in to kiss Ryan again. The kiss is longer this time, passionate and heavy that left them both panting by the time they parted.

“I already have everything I need and more.”


End file.
